My Bloody Valentine
by Black Glitter
Summary: On a rainy night, someone is following Draco and who? I musn't give out the rest... Short Songfic


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The song, "My Bloody Valentine," belongs to Good Charlotte and Epic Records, a division of Sony Music. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  


__

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
  
I peered through the window of the small café. I felt anger surge through my body as I saw you ...with him. How could you do this to me? Why choose him of all people ...over me? I looked at Draco, he was grinning at you. And you.. you leaned over and touched his hand.   
  
_I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you..._  
  
I opened the door. A bell tinkled somewhere within the café. Quietly, I sat in a secluded corner.   
"Would you like anything, sir?" A waiter broke my trail of thoughts.  
"Can I have some coffee?" I must have said it too quickly because he looked at me oddly.   
"Very well, sir."  
  
_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_  
  
I noticed that my cloak was soaked, but I paid no attention to it. All I had my eye on was you and Draco. I care for you, yet you love him. My rival, my enemy. It has been three years since we graduated from Hogwarts, yet I have not forgotten. Memories still burn clearly in my mind.   
  
_Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_  
  
"Here is your coffee, sir." The waiter had come back.   
"Thank you," I muttered and dropped a few sickles onto the table. He took them with a sweep of his hand and put them in his pockets. Then he left without word. I turned my gaze back to you. You seem so happy.   
  
_There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._  
  
I raised the mug and sipped the coffee. I let the bittersweet aroma drown my senses as I closed my eyes and leaned back before putting the mug down. As I did so, I thought back on our graduation.   
  
**Flashback   
  
"Well we did it! We finally completed our schooling here." I grinned and hugged her.  
"I know! Though, I will miss this place. It's been my home for so long," she looked around the Great Hall as if trying to memorize the place.  
"Well you'll always have me, you know. I won't leave you," I said. The whole time she had been letting her eyes wander. Now they were fixed upon me. She bit her lip and looked down.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't.. feel the same way anymore."  
"What?!" I exclaimed. "I thought you loved me, you said so.."  
"I know, but now I realize that I don't. My mind tells me that I do, yet my heart says different. I'm really sorry.." Tears started to well up in her eyes.   
I sighed and tried to not look too crushed. I quickly kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the Great Hall.   
"Please.. Wait!" she called. I ignored her pleas and kept on walking. Walking from my past.. Not knowing it would control my future.  
  
End Flashback**  
  
_You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_  
  
I opened my eyes and they stung. I cursed silently as I touched my face and noticed it was wet with tears. Looking up again, I watched as you and Draco got up to leave.  
  
_Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_  
  
Draco pulled you close and you leaned your head against his shoulder. I got up and followed, unnoticed by the both of you. It was raining so hard. I followed you home and watched him leave. Again, I followed to Draco's home and looked on as he unlocked the door and went inside. A sadistic smile played itself onto my lips.   
  
Perfect..  
  
_Tonight  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_  
  
I unlocked his door with a simple charm and walked in. Draco was sitting at a desk in the study. He was so absorbed in his writing that he didn't notice me.   
  
"So.." I began quietly as I stood behind him. He quickly turned and looked at me.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" he exclaimed and stood up. I slowly pulled out a dagger from my pocket and smirked as I saw the horrified look on his face. I grabbed Draco by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. Breathing heavily, I held the dagger out and suddenly stabbed him. He didn't yell out in pain, but he looked from the dagger to me.   
"Why .. Why Harry?" he whispered before sliding down and falling to the floor. Knowing I had done what I came here to do, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
_Singing  
  
Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_  



End file.
